


Lazy Sunday

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [13]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Kisses, M/M, just them being gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Lazy Sunday mornings. Morning kisses and cuddling on the couch. Watching random movies and comedy reruns on TV. Evan is laying his head in Vinnie's lap as Vinnie strokes his hair. Sloppy warm kisses are shared that make both of them smile. They sigh in contentment. Lazy Sunday mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

When Vinnie opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is the warmth on his body. The second thing he notices is that he’s sitting on the comfy couch in the living room. He glances down to see Evan sharing the seat with him, half sitting on his lap, leaning back against Vinnie’s chest. He’s breathing slowly, and Vinnie can hear the small sounds of his breaths.

“Hey, Ev,” he mumbles, placing a hand on Evan’s back, rubbing small circles. The other man stirs in his sleep, grunting as he shifts. It makes Vinnie smile. How did he get so lucky?

He sees Evan’s eyes blink a few times, before he buries his face in Vinnie’s chest.

“Nooooo, I dun’ wanna get up yet,” he mumbles into the shirt.

Vinnie lets out a small, affectionate laugh. He strokes Evan’s hair. “Come on, Ev. It’s Sunday morning.”

Evan is quiet for a moment. “Does that mean we can watch TV?” Vinnie nods, and Evan leans up to press a few small kisses to Vinnie’s jaw, smiling. 

Vinnie turns on the TV with the remote near them, and mindlessly flips through the channels. Evan turns his head to see the screen. “There’s probably nothing on,” he says to Vinnie, who nods. “Just leave it on this one, maybe it’ll get interesting.”

Vinnie does so, and they both watch the TV in comfortable silence. A few minutes pass before Evan turns back to Vinnie.

“I don’t know what this is, but it’s shit.” he kisses Vinnie’s jawline a few more times. “You’re way more interesting.”

“Glad to know I’m better than shit,” Vinnie replies, smiling softly down at his boyfriend.

“Shut up,” Evan says, moving up to kiss Vinnie fully on the lips. They move their lips against each other’s, eyes closing. It’s sloppy, but it makes them both smile into the kisses. The TV is completely forgotten, as the two of them share happy kisses with each other.

Twenty minutes later, Evan is lying on the couch, his head in Vinnie’s lap, facing the TV again. Vinnie mindlessly plays with Evan’s hair, coming through it. Evan sighs contentedly. “Friends” is playing on the screen, a show that neither of them have watched for years.

The rest of the morning is spent there, on the couch.


End file.
